In many electrical wiring applications, such as in communications and aircraft systems, it is necessary to route the wiring in different directions. Woven flat cable of the type having a plurality of conductors arranged in a side-by-side manner is particularly difficult to curve and maintain curved especially without bulking and strain.
It has been heretofore proposed to manufacture a wiring harness in a curved configuration such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,201 wherein a plurality of conductors are curved and sandwiched between a pair of thermoplastic sheeting strips. However, it has not been practical up to this point to provide a curve in flat woven cable of the type wherein the individual conductors are arranged side-by-side and bound together by the interweaving of the warp and fill strands.